


The Flatline

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 小人物之死。





	The Flatline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valan/gifts).



一开始，平线没想过自己能，或者说，他会成为一个医生。

“再一会儿。”平线说。他的手上，身上，乃至于肩头面罩都溅满了能量液和焦油、灰烬的混合物。他看起来着实像个刚刚从屠宰场走出来的刽子手，能量液在昏暗的环境下泛出一层冷淡且不详的光晕。  
平线的手是温热的，这和很多肩上有着十字花的医生不一样。那些正经医生的手往往干燥，甚至有一点儿凉，尤其是在手术时。内置的冷却装置会保证他们的手始终灵活。平线温热的双手让他面前的伤员感到不安和害怕。平线知道，因为每次他都试图躲开自己的手。  
但是严重的外伤和大量能量流失正在带走他的火种。他最好是不要再继续乱动，以免让伤口撕裂得更加彻底，白费平线的所有功夫——但平线没有说任何话，也没有阻止他，只是继续尝试。  
尽管很可能是无用的尝试。

有些像平线一样的人因为各种各样的原因，学会了一点维修的技术并且尝试做点什么，这时平线还不能被称为医生。

平线总是把自己的脸藏在面罩后，不止是为了防止有东西弄脏他的嘴，也是为了让别人看不清他的表情。他的紧张，焦虑，不知所措，这些都会影响他的对象，当然还有一些别的原因。他没法给那个伤员一个微笑，就像大多数医生那样，他甚至不确定自己现在是什么表情。平线只能把带着的最后一点阻断剂用力推进伤员的线缆里，以期这能略微减轻他的痛觉回馈。  
效果并不好，平线看得出来，伤员仍然在哀嚎。  
他的身体被掉落的屋顶压住了一半，只剩下半个胸膛和脑袋在外。平线顺着无比痛苦且微弱的哀嚎发现了他，在一片废墟里。这好像是平线的一项连他自己都没发现的能力——他总能找到一个濒死的人。平线能搬开那块压住他的钢块，但是他知道那已经完全没有必要，甚至只会更糟。  
平线有时都快忘了他其实生而为了“死亡”，作为一辆敛尸车。

开战后，医生紧缺，而且炙手可热，但凡能做点维修工作的人都在“这儿需要救治”的大呼小叫里被赶鸭子上架，但从来不是所有人都能得到“救治”。

那是个兵荒马乱的晚上。  
一旦入夜之后，从霸天虎营地飞起的游击就会从几循环一队降低到好几十循环一队，飞行的方向也会从直奔前线变成悠闲的盘旋。  
虽然占据了空中优势，但霸天虎并没有处于比他们的敌人更好的态势。  
一个霸天虎或许能杀掉好几个汽车人，但是一个汽车人就足够让一整队霸天虎受伤。  
更何况入夜前他们刚刚度过了一次袭击，汽车人的袭击。  
路过的平线被一个医生随手点到名，他转过身。  
“那边那个大个子，对，就是你。”他们就像这样指着黑红色的灵车，“去把里面那个咽气的游击废物拖到外面去，我们救不活他了，但是他的身体还有用。”  
平线照办了，就像他在一片混乱中被人裹挟着一起加入霸天虎时起所做的每一份工作一样，他把那具“尸体”拖了出去，装在他自己的车厢里，但在路口的地方换了个方向。  
几循环后，由于火种抑制剂的效果陷入假死的游击在一片被炸毁的废墟屋顶下醒来，猛然起身，险些撞到头。  
“我去掉了装在你处理器上的蜘蛛雷，你现在可以随便去哪了。”平线说，顶着一双怀疑和不信任的目光。  
然后那个游击离开了，一飞冲天。  
但是很快就有更多的游击从营地里起飞，伴随着天空中一朵绚烂的烟火，正在慢慢走回营地的平线知道，这件事结束了。  
彻底的。  
平线不知道自己为什么要做这个尝试，不过也没有任何人为了这件事找到他，这就像是个从未发生过的幻影戏，轻描淡写地过去了。

平线有点儿记不太得他是什么时候第一次被人称为“医生”，但有了第一次就会有第二次，不久医生这个词从别人口中出现的频率就高过了他的名字。

“医生……我是不是没救了？”只剩下一小半的家伙终于开了口，像是他终于不在意平线的外表和他胸口上不存在的标志了，也可能只是终于从平线为他的伤口毫无意义地涂抹掉了罐子里最后一点填补剂的行为里感受到了他的善意。  
平线没有说话。他相信平等吗？不一定，但他知道这时候说什么都是一种不公平。  
只是不说话的沉默也是一种回答。  
濒死的伤者转过头去，望着被钢筋封锁的天空，但是这个动作很快被下一声哀嚎打断。那点儿可怜巴巴的阻断剂只用了这么一会儿就从他的身体里完全淌了出去。  
“好痛啊，医生……”病人的呻吟逐渐微弱。  
这一次，平线决定说点什么，即使他的声音因为面罩而变得低沉模糊。  
“马上就好了。”他意外地发现自己的声音平稳极了。  
药剂已经全部用完，但他还有一把干净的手术刀，至少看起来很干净。  
他要去找下一个伤员了。

再后来，连平线自己都觉得自己是个医生了。

“伤员？放心，速混和平线都不会离开，他们会代替你们这些离开的人照顾好伤员——走吧，走，跟你的好伙伴们一起走得远远的吧！”红蜘蛛在大门口的尖叫一直传到了走廊的尽头，平线不知道他为什么、具体冲谁尖叫，但显然那是个医生。  
医生。平线想，当红蜘蛛第一次找到他的时候，他还在怀疑自己的接收器是不是出了故障，但是现在这一切都已经顺理成章。他对维修床上刚刚从下线中苏醒的平民点了点头，并没有得到回应，哪怕几分钟前他刚刚把这个人的火种从莫提拉斯的手里抢回来。没关系，不是所有人都能得到一样的待遇，在这种犹如废土的地方更是如此。  
平线只是做了自己该做的事情，当然还有一些不该他做的事情。  
大多数医生和护士都留下来了，因为这里有病人和伤员，他们能够照顾好这些人。平线还不太习惯发号施令的感觉，尤其是对一群正儿八经的医生和护士，但他必须习惯。就像红蜘蛛总是说的那样，一丁点儿的破绽都会让人从自己的位置上掉下去，万劫不复。而说到底，平线还是不知道自己能不能算是个医生。  
他救了很多人，不止是维修床上的这一个，或是病房里的这一些，还有更多，过去的，将来的，为人知的，不为人知的——无一例外，没有他的维修和治疗，这些人都会死。  
但，这就代表他是个医生了吗？医生和普通人到底区别在哪儿呢？

不过，平线是个霸天虎。这太明显了，明显到不需要标志都会被人发现，被人指着鼻子认出来，哪怕如今霸天虎已经是个过去时态。

“起来！从他身边滚开！”  
突然升起的危机感逼得平线扔掉了手里的切割剪，真见鬼的，在这么一片到处都有危险的地方，他的危险探测仪居然还能正常报警。一支硬邦邦的东西顶到了他的后脑勺上。如果那是支上了膛的枪，它一定能轻而易举地轰飞平线的整个脑袋。他举起双手，从那个垂垂将死的伤员身边僵硬地站起身。  
能量液依然在从那些被轧断的管线中滴淌出来，平线还没来得及给它们做处理。  
最后一支阻断剂和最后一点儿速凝填补剂都在刚才那个人身上浪费掉了，眼前这个，平线本来打算用直接焊死的方式至少保住他的火种，一会儿。  
现在……  
以平线的战场经验，大抵已经又判了他的死刑。  
这是第几个了？算上刚才那个，他已经没有干净的手术刀了。随身药箱里空无一物，只剩几把沾满了各种液体的工具，但他还能找到下一个马上就要死了的人。  
他真的不知道自己在瞎忙活什么，白费什么力气。  
“我只是想帮忙。”平线小心翼翼地转过身，顶在脑后的武器现在指着他的面罩尖。它确实是把能轻而易举轰掉他整个脑袋的枪，平线甚至不知道拿着他的年轻人是从哪儿找到的这把武器。  
好像在哪儿找到都不会太让人奇怪，整个塞伯坦已经乱成一锅粥。  
从那个巨大的眼睛出现在赛博坦的天空中开始，不，从更早的时候开始，更早——有多早？平线有点儿糊涂，在他能追溯到的记忆文件里，似乎塞伯坦从未安宁过。  
“后退！后退！我让你后退！离我兄弟远点！”  
“好的，好的……我只是想帮忙。”平线小声重复道，他确实只是想帮忙。  
“你休想欺骗我！你这霸天虎，你以为身上没有标志就可以浑水摸鱼，不，我认识你！你是那个骗子的身边人！该死的，你一定是乘乱逃出来了，就像他一样——你一定想害死我的兄弟！”  
这完全是无端指责，以前平线会和这人吵起来，甚至爆发成打一架，但今天不了。  
今天的天气坏透了，比地平线上的太阳用了三个大循环都还没升起来的那天还要坏。  
至少那天红蜘蛛换了一身新的装备，也没有缺胳膊少腿。

平线从来都没想骗谁，他从未拿到行医资格——十字花与他无缘。只是被人当作医生，他好像就也有了那份责任。

你的兄弟已经死了。平线平静地想。在你胁迫我站起身的时候。这个事实并没有让平线觉得有多悲伤。死亡是天经地义的事情，至少平线是这么觉得的。其他医生怎么想？以平线的观察——他擅长观察——和经验，他们仿佛总是会为死去的塞伯坦人感到悲伤，但他不会。  
死亡太平常了，随时、每个人、随地都会面临威胁，威胁带来伤痛和死亡，所以才需要医生。  
平线的第一次手术发生在一个比被炸毁的废墟屋顶还糟糕的环境里，那里气味刺鼻，满地油污，就连他的脚下都还有一只刚刚被踩死的掘屑蠕虫，一种啃食锈铁为生，浑身携带病毒和腐蚀菌的肮脏小机械生物。  
平线在一片慌乱中卸下了那个人的背板，回忆着过去穿过人群的缝隙中，看到那个医生的做法。他从完全错误的角度取下了伤员烧毁的转换炉，把他猜可能可以取代的，一个来自他已经忘了名字的家伙身上的半损元件替换了进去，最后抱着决绝的心情重新扣上了背板。  
那个家伙活下来了，而且看起来还不错。他现在又能被人从酒吧的后门扔出来，但是一个轱辘就活蹦乱跳、骂骂咧咧地钻回漆黑的巷子里去，而不是躺在垃圾堆里等待回收。  
平线第一次看着自己的手，意识到有些事情是他可以做的，不止是为人收尸。

但拿捏着生命线的感觉，可比他手臂上的花纹来得沉重得多，平线不得不努力让自己配得上当一个医生，正儿八经的那种，至少在技术上足够。

平线经手的东西里，最大的是大力金刚和大无畏，最小的是那一片满地的小火种，最顽强的是被铁甲龙喷了一口“龙息烈焰”的雷震，但是现在他都不知道他们去哪儿了。  
平线记得自己是怎么一点儿一点儿地修补那些破损的线缆、管道和齿轮，看着那些全新的金属灰色的防护板获得它们的颜色，后来这些工作都交给了被他救活的千斤顶；平线也记得那片蓝幽幽的光芒，散发出和颜色不符的活泼热量，后来那片光芒被人打了个包偷走了，不知去向。平线也还记得他检查雷震残躯的时候，甚至记得他当时的心情——别人会怎么形容那种感觉？仿佛已经修补好的护甲板又痛了起来？不，平线当时更好奇雷震，以一副如此残缺破败的机体，为什么能还活着。另外，还有铁渣，一个活生生的复活案例，回到了他的朋友之间，依然不知道现在如何。  
平线把自己的工作变成了一份……工作，他只负责做活，很少关心之前和之后。他们的过去，他们的未来，和平线没有关系。平线只负责把他们救活，偶尔会有些额外要求，那都不是什么大问题。当然，如果有人说平线故意如此——红蜘蛛曾经这么说过，但没有人能分辨出他嘴里有几句话是认真的，几句话是假——他也决计不会否认什么。  
算上脚边正在死去的，算上先前弄脏了一柄手术刀的，平线统计过自己医治过的对象，数据属性偏向残忍——死亡带走的远远比活下来的多。  
或许他真的不适合当一个医生。  
作为一辆敛尸车，被叫做医生根本是一个美丽的意外，神奇的误会。

所以到头来，不论平线拿捏过多少人的生命线，最后在他手上也只剩下了两根——他手臂上的花纹，和他自己的小命。

“如果我是你。”平线面对着那把枪，面对着那个因为失去火种兄弟而忍不住哭嚎起来的年轻人，他可以轻而易举地趁着这个时候拨开武器，将他掀翻在地，但他只是开始说话，“如果我是你。”  
“闭嘴，霸天虎！”年轻人把颤抖的枪口再一次对准他，崩溃地冲着他吼叫，“都是你的错——你害死了我的——”  
平线关上发声器，停顿了几秒。他的兄弟不是平线害死的，他本来就要死了。这是个事实，但他并不打算争辩什么。  
霸天虎三个字像是有魔力一样，可以让任何人把错误都归到他们身上。平线不懂政治那套东西，或许他懂。  
平线没有任何标志，现在没有，所有人都叫他霸天虎医官，或许仅仅是因为他的领导是个叫做红蜘蛛的霸天虎——前霸天虎。  
红蜘蛛被捕前，他演讲前，只有很少的几个人从这位总是在改变主意的领袖口中得到了提醒。平线毁掉了所有能毁掉的东西，只拎走了仅剩的一个药箱，里面装满了阻断剂和速凝填补剂，然后过了一段躲躲藏藏，为人收尸的日子。  
就像一切最开始的时候一样。  
如果平线还有那份心，他本应该多带上一些特效药，能够把人救活的那种，而不是阻断剂和填补剂。  
但这种工作总得有人做。  
平线等到那个年轻人稍稍平静一些，当然，天空也变得更暗了一些的时候再次打开发声器。  
“如果我是你。”他说，“我会往后看。”  
平线已经盯着天空看了有好几循环了，足够一架被击落的战舰突破大气层，一边瓦解，一边加速冲向地面，带来一场名为坠机事件的流星雨。

药箱里早已经什么东西都没了，除了几件沾染了生命的工具。  
平线有一条生命线在他的手臂上，终点是一个圈，也可以说是一个“零”。  
他的身上沾满了能量液，活像个刚刚离开屠宰场的刽子手。

飞船坠落的爆炸在这片废墟上轰然响彻，掀起一朵并不漂亮的蘑菇云和一小片灰尘。  
只是一场史无前例的大战里的一个不引人注意的小事故，带走了一个渺小的火种，和另一个渺小的火种。

人是生而为死的。


End file.
